officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Money in the Bank (2015)
Money in the Bank (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE. It took place on June 14, 2015, at the Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio. It was the sixth event in the Money in the Bank chronology. It was also the first WWE pay-per-view event that was held in Columbus since 2004's Bad Blood. Money in the Bank was available for free to new subscribers on WWE's monthly subscription service of the WWE Network in over 140 countries. Six matches were contested at the event (including with one match on the pre-show). The titular ladder match for the Money in the Bank contract was won by Sheamus. In the main event, Seth Rollins retained the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in a ladder match against Dean Ambrose. The event had 57,000 buys (excluding WWE Network views), down from the previous year's 122,000 buys. Production Background WWE's Money in the Bank pay-per-view events are named after a ladder match, where multiple wrestlers use ladders to retrieve a briefcase hanging above the ring and the winner is guaranteed a match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at a time of their choosing within the next year. It was the first Money in the Bank event without John Cena involved in the main event. Storylines The card consisted of seven matches that resulted from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers. Storylines were produced on WWE's weekly television shows, Raw and SmackDown. After Kevin Owens defeated John Cena at Elimination Chamber, a rematch was scheduled for Money in the Bank. At Elimination Chamber, Dolph Ziggler, Neville, Roman Reigns, Randy Orton, Kofi Kingston and Sheamus were revealed at the contestants in the Money in the Bank ladder match, in which the winner wins a contract for a WWE World Heavyweight Championship match at any time within the next year. On the June 4th episode of SmackDown, Kane was added to the match. Also at Elimination Chamber, Dean Ambrose defeated WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins by disqualification. Though Rollins remained champion, Ambrose took the title belt with him. On the June 1st episode of Raw, Roman Reigns, speaking on Ambrose's behalf, challenged Rollins to a ladder match for the title at Money in the Bank, which Rollins accepted. On the June 4th episode of SmackDown, The Prime Time Players defeated The Ascension and The Lucha Dragons in a triple threat tag team match to become the #1 contenders to face The New Day for the WWE Tag Team Championship at the event. At Elimination Chamber, Ryback captured the vacant Intercontinental Championship in an Elimination Chamber match. On the June 1 episode of Raw, before Ryback was scheduled to defend the title against The Miz, Big Show attacked Miz and confronted Ryback. On June 8, Ryback was scheduled to defend the title against Big Show at the event. On the June 1 episode of Raw, Nikki Bella retained the Divas Championship against Paige after Brie Bella switched with Nikki during the match and pinned Paige. On June 8, a rematch was scheduled for Money In The Bank. At Elimination Chamber, R-Truth eliminated King Barrett during the Elimination Chamber match for the Intercontinental Championship. On the June 8 episode of Raw, a match between Truth and Barrett was set for the Money In The Bank preshow. Aftermath After retaining the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, Seth Rollins celebrated on the following night episode of Raw by renaming it "Monday Night Rollins", before being interrupted and attacked by Dean Ambrose, forcing Rollins to retreat. Ambrose then sat on a steel chair in the ring waiting for Rollins to return, but instead ended up facing Sheamus, whom he defeated thanks to a distraction by Randy Orton. Orton attacked Sheamus after the match leading to a feud between the two headed into both Battleground and SummerSlam. Later that night, Triple H revealed that Seth Rollins' next challenger for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Battleground would be Brock Lesnar, who return from his suspension and his rematch clause for the title has been accepted by The Authority doing it on Seth's behalf. At Battleground The Undertaker returned and attacked Lesnar, beating Rollins via disqualification, costing Lesnar his chance to win the title back. After feeling humiliated following his loss to John Cena, Kevin Owens challenged Cena to a match for the WWE United States Championship at Battleground, which Cena accepted on the June 22 Raw. At The Beast in the East, Owens lost the NXT Championship to Finn Bálor. At Battleground, Cena retained the United States Championship to end their feud. After the WWE Intercontinental Championship match that has ended on a disqualification, a triple threat match between Ryback, Big Show and The Miz for the Intercontinental championship was scheduled for Battleground. However, Ryback had suffered a Staph Infection on his right knee, which caused the match to be cancelled. Ryback would later recover and the match was rescheduled for SummerSlam, where Ryback would retain his title after pinning The Miz. On the July 13 episode of Raw Stephanie McMahon confronted Team Bella with Paige and announced a "Divas revolution" by introducing the NXT wrestlers Charlotte, Becky Lynch and NXT Women's champion Sasha Banks into the roster, where McMahon had Charlotte and Lynch team with Paige to become Team PCB and Sasha Banks team with Naomi and Tamina to become Team B.A.D. The two teams then brawled with Team Bella. At Battleground, Charlotte (who was representing Team PCB) defeated Brie Bella of Team Bella and Sasha Banks of Team B.A.D in a triple threat match. Sheamus twice tried to cash-in his Money in the Bank contract on Seth Rollins for a WWE World Heavyweight Championship match but his attempts were denied, first by Randy Orton as payback for costing him a title match by disqualification against Rollins on August 10 episode of Raw and the second by Kane after Rollins retained his title against Sting at Night of Champions. However, Rollins vacated the title on November 4, after suffering multiple knee injuries at a live event in Dublin, Ireland. Sheamus would eventually cash-in his contract on Roman Reigns after the latter won the vacant WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Survivor Series and pinned him to win the title. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Money in the Bank Category:Money in the Bank Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2015 Pay-Per-View Events